Last Kiss
by Baby Otakuness
Summary: Dariend and Serena.. Really good songfic.. i suggest u R&R plz.. i'd rlly appreciate it.. ty
1. Last Kiss Ch 1

A/N: Hey all.. sorry again for not updating mai other story yet.. I just love this song, and thought it would make for a really kewl songfic… questions, comments, concerns, and flames r accepted.. The song's called "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam XD ((Att: I actually rewrote this so it is different from the last one.. and I'm going to make this into an actual fanfic now, I guess.. plz R&R.. and this isn't rlly from n e particular part n the SM series.. so yea.. disclaimers apply to all but I own the villain!! XD))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*LAST KISS*~ (Chap 1)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. *  
  
Darien went to pick Serena up for yet another date. They were so in love, as all could see, they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. What was to come, they'd never suspect. They were on their way to Darien's apartment for a dinner and a movie. There was a car that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and stopped right in front of them. Darien tried to miss the contact, was inevitable. The tires screeched, windows crashed, screams were heard. He saw someone standing on the mysterious car, laughing. Darien then blacked out.  
  
*We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
  
We hadn't driven very far..  
  
There in the road, strait ahead,  
  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
  
The painful scream that I heard last. *  
  
He awoke a few minutes after. It had started to rain. He looked around, but he couldn't see the mysterious car nor the person on top of it. He did feel the presence of the paramedic, though, and a few people watching. He could feel the blood running down his face as he quickly searched the place for Serena. He saw her lying on the ground. He crawled over to where she was laying, and looked at her. She seemed to be injured pretty badly. He held her in his arms for her final moments. Serena could feel the life being sapped from her body, and she just barely whispered to Darien to kiss her. He kissed her, for what seemed to him to be one last time. It killed him to see her like this, in pain, and for him not being able to help her. He held her tightly as she slowly died in his arms. He knew he lost everything; his love, his life, everything – that night.  
  
*When I woke up, the rain was pouring down.  
  
There were people standing all around.  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss.  
  
I found the love that I knew I'd miss.  
  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight.  
  
I lost my love, my life that night. *  
  
A week later, after they buried Serena into the ground, sitting next to her grave was Darien. Thinking who could have done this to his Serena, and why he wasn't able to save her. Thinking whoever was responsible for this, they would pay, severely.  
  
*Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Uh Oh, who killed Serena? What is Darien going to do now? Y did I kill off Serena so early? Questions, questions, questions, AND I'll only post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews ^_^v 


	2. The Original Ch 1

A/N: Hey all.. sorry again for not updating mai other story yet.. I just love this song, and thought it would make for a really kewl songfic… questions, comments, concerns, and flames r accepted.. The song's called "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam XD  
  
~*LAST KISS*~  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
  
Darien went to pick Serena up for yet another date. They were so in love, as all can see, they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. What was to come, they'd never suspect. They were on their way to Darien's apartment for a dinner and a movie. There was a car that had stalled right in front of them. Darien couldn't stop, so he had to swerve right. All he could hear were busting glass, screeching tires, and s load scream before he blacked out.  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
  
We hadn't driven very far..  
  
There in the road, strait ahead,  
  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
  
The painful scream that I heard last.  
  
He awoke a few minutes after. It had started to rain. He could feel the presence of people standing all around, watching the scene. He could feel the blood running down his face as he looked for Serena. He saw her laying on the ground. He somehow managed to get to her. He lifted her head and she told him to hold her. He kissed her one last time, and knew that he found the love that he knew he's miss. He held her tightly as she passed away. He knew he lost his everything; his love, his life, everything – that night.  
  
When I woke up, the rain was pouring down.  
  
There were people standing all around.  
  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss.  
  
I found the love that I knew I'd miss.  
  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight.  
  
I lost my love, my life that night.  
  
A week later, after they buried Serena into the ground, Darien sits at her grave, thinking. Thinking what he could've done to save her. Thinking why it wasn't him that died. Thinking that she's gone to heaven, and is now in peace. Thinking he must be good, so when it's his turn to pass on, he'll be able to see his lovely Serena once more.  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me.  
  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good,  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 


	3. A Small Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok.. I've gotten no reviews :-/ which kinda sux.. but I guess if u ppl don't like my story.. I can always delete it.. so yea.. ok. but since I don't have time at the moment.. since I have skool, hw, and colorguard to attend to, I wont b able to update often.. so yea.. laterz ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
((plz review so I can continue)) 


End file.
